She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy
by Cerridwen-Maiden
Summary: Falling asleep while listening to the radio can lead to some very interesting dreams...


When you become friends with four giant anomalies who seem to attract trouble wherever they go, you expect your life to always be exciting. Nonstop comic book-scenarios every day, all day. One villain down, another to pop up in its place. Some went down a little faster than others. And even when it seemed quiet, at least one of the turtles would be looking for some kind of mischief to prevent-or cause, in Mickey's case.

But on days like this, you come to realize that that just wasn't true. Angelica had woken up with the thought as clear as if it had been printed on paper: today was going to be boring. And so far, she had been right. It felt like it was even longer than usual; the hours ticking by slowly, lazily, as if time couldn't be bothered. She hadn't heard anything from the guys either; they must be feeling the mood as well. Even the bad guys seemed quiet.

And to top it off, it was one of the hottest days of the year. The normally modest young woman couldn't bring herself to wear jeans and a shirt; instead she convinced herself that since no one would see her, it was perfectly okay to wear a tank top and loose shorts. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the few stubborn free strands sticking to her neck. Angelica mumbled under her breath. The air conditioning really needed to be fixed.

Angelica would love nothing more than to just lay in bed and let the day disappear so that it could be replaced with a more enjoyable one. But the idea that she should be doing something around the house kept nagging at her. So with a sigh of defeat she pushed herself up and got to work. The redhead opened all the windows first, wanting some form of relief from the heat-even if it was a light breeze every now and then-before she turned on her father's old radio. Country music filled the apartment in seconds, lifting her mood a great deal.

It wasn't long until Angelica got into the groove of things, humming along with the lyrics as she dusted and swept. It actually took her mind off the task, fun even. She couldn't help a few swings of the hips as the melody hit certain notes. Thank goodness no one was around. She would just die of embarrassment if anyone saw her dancing.

"There. All nice and clean!" Angelica said cheerfully to the room. It practically sparkled in gratitude. Satisfied, she plopped herself on the couch to admire her work. Maybe she should take a shower first... A few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt, though.

But now that she thought about it, the sunlight coming through the window and warming her skin wasn't so bad anymore. It was pretty comforting, really... like a lightweight blanket. "Mmm," Angelica sighed contently, resting on her side.

Before she knew it the warmth had coaxed her into dozing off, a familiar song playing in the background.

Angelica didn't question why she was back on her mother's ranch, sitting on the fence with her legs dangling off the side. She was mildly curious as to why she was wearing such short jean-cutoffs, her stomach on display for the whole world to see because her shirt was tied in the front. You weren't supposed to dress like this when you were out workin' the ranch. Oh well.

She looked up when she heard the sound of a tractor-the grass looked like a sea of green; did they always have that much land?-and felt her eyes widened when she saw its rider.

"Leo...?"

The object of her affection-a boy who'd never stepped out of New York city, let alone the state-rolled up to the fence on her family's tractor, looking like he had every little right to be there.

He wore a simple outfit, if she could even call it that. It was just a pair of jeans, a cowboy hat, and some work gloves.

But damn, was he workin' it.

Angelica fought hard to keep her expression under control; drooling couldn't possibly be attractive. But her cheeks flared when she spotted a knowing smirk on Leo's lips. She licked her own nervously; his eyes following her tongue before slowly moving up to stare into hers, making a knot form in her stomach.

"Heh." Leo tilted his head ever so slightly in greeting, his hat shading his face from the sun. She watched in near fascination as drops of sweat rolled down his neck and arms. It was a bit alarming how badly she wanted to trace their trail with her tongue.

Angelica swallowed hard, trying not to focus on it. "Leo, why are you..."

"You wanna ride?" Her head snapped up to look at him fully and she almost wished she hadn't. He leaned back in his seat, patting his lap as an invitation to hop on. Her blush had to have gone ten shades darker, because his lazy grin grew. "On the tractor," he added, as if reading her mind.

"Oh. Oh, of course. I knew that. I-I know you didn't mean... mean..."

"Angelica?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Get on."

She was off of the fence and had one foot on the tractor before she could give it a second thought. His tone had been firm, not taking no for an answer. A part of her wanted to see what he would do if she HAD refused. But his quiet hum of approval sent shivers so delightful down her spine she didn't mind.

Angelica's heart was going crazy and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his bare hands-where did his gloves go?-rest on her legs. She couldn't see anything except his arms, her back pressed firmly against his chest. "Leo?"

He didn't respond to her hidden question. Instead he squeezed her thighs in an almost playful manner-something she could never imagine her Leo doing-before resting one hand over hers on top of the steering wheel. "I'll teach you."

It was ridiculous. She'd known how to drive this tractor since she was eleven years old. But his whisper and the hot breath on the back of her neck were jumbling her mind all up and all she could manage was a weak, "Okay."

She could just feel his smirk growing smug, like he knew what he was doing to her. But Leo had always seemed so oblivious about how he affected her. Granted, he'd never had quite THIS effect...

Leo started up the tractor and guided it out towards the fields. "You have to start off slow and steady." She could feel the rumbled of his voice against her back and this time she couldn't hide the shiver it caused. He squeezed her leg again, a quiet chuckle under his breath. Her cheeks burned. "Make sure to set a good pace."

They continued like that for a while; Leo giving a small instruction that felt like it meant something else and her reacting like he had actually said it. Angelica so badly wanted to turn her head to look at him. But then their lips would be much too close and she had a feeling he would take advantage of it. And not in a sweet, gentle way she had always pictured.

Was it bad that she hoped he would?

"Leo, I-"

"It's getting dark," the young leader interrupted. "We should probably turn in for the night. Don't you think so too?"

Before she had time to answer-heck, before she had time to blink-they were inside the barn. She was still on the tractor. Only now, Angelica was sitting face to face with Leo, staring intently at her. She felt positively breathless at their new position, her chest pressed against his, his hands resting against the small of her back. His hat was tipped back, allowing her to see the rest of his face. Her own hands laid on top of his shoulders.

His strong, rippling shoulders that could easily hold her up if the situation called for it.

Oooh, dangerous thinking, Angelica! The red head thought, trying to make some sense of it all. "L-Leo, I don't think-"

"Are you afraid?"

THAT made her pause. "…What?"

Leo seemed a little more like himself, pressing his hand against her cheek. A flash of hurt could be seen in his blue eyes, making Angelica's heat squeeze painfully. "You're afraid of being like this with me?" he murmured softly, as if to keep her from bolting. As if that were possible, with his free hand on her hip like that.

"No!" Angelica blurted out, wanting-needing- to reassure him. "There's no way I could be afraid of this! I-I've wanted… for so long, I mean-I-" she started to stutter, tripping over her words. She forced herself to look at him again, trying to appear confident. "I WANT to be with you, Leo."

"…Heh." A wicked grin appeared on his lips, confusing the poor girl to no end.

Wait a minute. Did he just… Did he just TRICK her?!

"Like I didn't already know that."

Angelica didn't have time to reply before he pulled her forward, startling a gasp out of her. Everything seemed to slow down as she watched him get closer and closer. Her heart felt like it was about to escape.

She felt his lips for a second.

"ANGELICAAAAAA! Open up the door!"

Green eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly as the ceiling came in focus. "Wha-?"

Banging could be heard throughout the apartment. "Angie! Wake up, girl! It's hot as balls out here!"

"Nooooooooo," Angelica groaned as the biggest bout of self-pity hit her. She squeezed her eyes shut, covering her ears. "No no no no no no nonononono! Go back to sleep, go back to sleep, doooo iiiiiiit!" She whined loudly. But her cousin's knocking seemed to just grow louder and louder.

She wanted to ignore her. So, so badly. But Angelica was a nice girl. She would feel too guilty to just let Kristy stay out there. The teen heaved a big sigh, feeling a wave of disappointment as she pushed herself up. She touched her lips gently, feeling a ghost of a kiss on them.

"Angieeee!"

Angelica glared at the door, clenching her hand into a fist. Then again, she wasn't THAT nice… Her cousin could use a little suffering.

Besides, she had a song she needed to download and listen to repeatedly for a few hours.

_She thinks my tractor's sexy_  
_It really turns her on_  
_She's always starin' at me_  
_While I'm chuggin' along_  
_She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land_  
_She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan_  
_She's the only one who really understands what gets me_  
_She thinks my tractor's sexy_

* * *

I have nothing to say.

Okay, no that's a lie. I LOVE THE COVER ART SO MUCH I COULD JUST...EXPLODE! I commissioned my awesome friend for it, and Angelica's expression is so totally what mine would be. You know, if I didn't die of blood loss first. That, and this is part of a challenged I... challenged myself to. So yeah. Leo might be totally OOC,BUT he's Dream Leo. So it doesn't count. And even if it did, I wouldn't care. BECAUSE HE'S SEXY.

Cover Art by: FoxyLady300 on DA

Song is sung by the great and talented Kenny Chesney. Mmm.

Angelica is miiiine~

And of course, Leo belongs to his respected...whoever officially owns him.


End file.
